There is a location storage device that includes a storage part in which the location information of each base station that communicates with a radio terminal and base station identification information uniquely assigned to each base station are recorded in correlation with each other, and a reception part that measures the signal strength of a signal received by the radio terminal.
The location storage device further includes a recordation determination part that refers to the base station identification information recorded in the storage part and determines whether the base station identification information included in a signal received by the reception part is recorded in correlation with the location information in the storage part, and a recordation part that records the base station identification information determined as not being recorded in the storage part by the recordation determination part in correlation with predetermined location information according to the location information of the radio terminal. (See, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-104029.)